New Friends and Old Acquentances
by Foxy Demon Cara
Summary: The whole gang is all grown up and have children of their own....but when the group have a reunion after SEVERAL years, with Koga and his wolf tribe, will new rivalry's start? Or will a new romance bloom? Who knows, read and find out.


Inu Yasha Fanfic New Friends and Old Acquaintances Chapter 1: Reunion Written By: Foxy Demon Cara It was getting late....the sun was setting in the west, and she was irritated already. Her fur smelt like a wet dog, and there had been no sign of the dog demon anywhere near the village today. She knew it had been there recently, she could still smell the foul creatures scent all over the village where it had attacked the day before. She let out one loud sigh before flopping down to the ground. Sakyo, Mamaru, Imay and Katani were guarding other sections of the village, if anything happened, they'd sound the alarm. She had decided to get some sleep before morning, or else she'd be worthless and tired. The huge wolf slowly closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep.  
After what felt like hours of dreamless sleep, she awoke to the sounds of the villagers screams. Hurriedly jumping to her feet, she took off towards the village as fast as she could. She had reached the edge of the village and could see the giant dog demon, she lunged out of the woods at the beast and caught it by the throat. The fight went on til day break when with one last bone shattering crunch of her jaws, she had finally killed the horrid creature. Standing over her prey, she felt tiny hands running through her fur, the tiny hands of the village children petting her. She laid down and let them continue to pet her. This was all the thanks she needed. Before she could fall back asleep, she heard the whirring of something flying towards her. She opened her eyes and saw what appeared to be a boomerang, Using her quick reflexes, she caught it in her jaws and stood looking at the one who threw it. She let out a deep growl as the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up and she crouched into a position ready to pounce. Her teeth bared, she continued to hold the boomerang in her jaws until it snapped in half and the splinters fell out. She slowly inched forwards towards the new intruders in a cautious, and sneaky fashion. Her pack mates were in front of her and demanded to know who they were.  
"I'm Inuyasha, this is my wife Kagome, and our children, Haru, Sakura, Lee, and Saki. Those are our friends, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, and their two children, Sanuro, and Miru. We saw the damage done to the village and assumed it had been done by that wolf. The question is, did we assume wrong?" She continued to growl as she sniffed the air and then snorted at them. She shook off the aggression she had felt towards them and laid back down with a yawn. "She's the one who protects this village from all other demons...." The village elder answered. "Come, we heard that you'd be traveling through this way, let us get you some food...." The group followed the old man into a nearby hut and sat down as three very beautiful young village girls served them food.  
"You see, the neighboring wolf demon tribe's leader, Koga, came to us years ago and promised to keep our village save. Naturally we asked what the catch was, and when he answered that he no longer wanted to kill humans, but protect them, we were shocked and astounded. I almost couldn't believe my ears. I thanked him and asked if he wanted anything in return. He responded with he only wished to make up for the past mistakes of his people, and that he wanted his children to one day be friends with the children of this village. And that started the peace between the two of us." The village elder explained. "I guess his travels with us changed his disposition on ALL humans...." Kagome said calmly smiling at the realization of what she said. "It certainly doesn't SOUND like the Koga we knew.....but then again, the last time we saw him, he showed no hostility towards ANY of us.....not even Inuyasha." Sango replied to Kagome's smile.  
As if qued, four young wolf demons walked into the hut and looked at everyone inside. The oldest looking one was taller then the rest, and hand short semi-spiked jet black hair and blue eyes, the one to his left was the next tallest, he looked like an exact clone of Koga, but had a more muscular physique. The other two were equally as handsome, both had sharp, chizzled features, but the taller of the two had short, blond, spiked hair, baby blue eyes and looked more muscular then the others, the other had greyish blue hair that reminded Kagome of Ginta, he had dark brown eyes and the same body structure of Ginta. "I humbly apologize Taika-sensei, but we were told by my father that as soon as these people arrived, we were to take them to the den, after they got something to eat of course...." The tallest one of them said. "Yes, yes, I know this Mamaru, your father told me of this quite some time ago. No need to worry, you are free to take them there as soon as they've gotten something in their stomachs." the village elder responded. "Actually, I have asked my sister and Imay to take them to the den, Sakyo, Katani and I are going on ahead to clear the way and to let my father know that they will be arriving shortly, then we'll meet back up with them. Since it's raining, I'm sure the rivaling snake demons will be skulking around waiting for any unsuspecting travelers to pass by....." Mamaru responded before being cut off by Sango.  
"Your father? I thought I recognized you two, but the last time we all saw you two, you weren't but pups.....I remember you two terrorizing my children and chewing on poor Shippo's tail...." Sango stated as if it were yesterday.  
" I apologize for anything my brother and I might have done to give us a previous disposition in your mind, we were, after all, only children, we've both grown up quite a bit since then." Mamaru gave Sango a deep bow then quickly rose to his feet.  
"Mamaru, we really must be going, your sister will take care of them." The blond boy said in a shy and soft voice.  
They all gave one last bow and three of them left leaving only the blond boy standing in frount of them. He gave Taika one last bow before having a seat in the corner with his head down and his sword at his side. "I apologize for the intrusion, please, finish your meals, I'm sure you're anxious to see your old friend once again." The village elder Taika-jiji said before standing and walking out the door.  
After finishing their meals, the group stood and got their bearings before heading towards the door.  
"Wait, what about him." Inuyasha's eldest daughter said pointing towards the young wolf sitting in the corner. "Is he the one who's suppose to be taking us up the mountain?"  
"Yes, I am." He said in his soft spoken and very calm voice. "But first we have to find her......."  
"Who is HER?" Inuyasha asks sounding a bit annoyed.  
"Koga's daughter. The huge white wolf you attacked earlier." The boy answered standing up and looking at the group with a serious look on his face. "We have to find her first." He gave them one last look before stepping through the door. They all watched as he walked to the center of the side street. Closing his eyes he sniffed the air a little before heading east. "This way, follow me." They walked for what seemed like a mile, before he stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait here. I'll be right back." He then slowly pushed his way through a group of bushes and walked out of their sights. "Psst.....Cara, you there?" He whispered into the grove where he knew she was bathing. He was answered by a short growl before he was pounced on by the wolf from before. They rolled back to where Inuyasha's party was waiting. "Found her....." the boy said giving the wolf that had him pinned down a very sarcastic look. " Would you mind getting off of me?" The wolf wagged her tail and got off of him before growing to the size of a horse. The boy jumped on her back and then looked back at Inuyasha's group, who were riding horses. "Ready to go?" He asked. Inuyasha and his gang nodded and the large wolf started walking east. They closely followed. Inuyasha felt a sense of unease comming from the young wolf boy, so he kept a close eye on him, observing him and his movements. The large wolf growled and let off a few more grumbling sounds. "I'm sorry I interrupted your bath....but if we don't get them to your father, he'll take it out of MY hide. You know that....do you really hate me that much that you'd want your father to dispose of me?" The boy asked the wolf in a soft tone, not wanting to be heard by the others.  
The wolf responded by a series of grumbles and growls. The boy let out a large sigh and laid back on the wolf, with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes letting the large wolf lead the way.  
"I give up on you Care.......I've concluded that you think of me as an expendable friend, or else you'd quit putting me in these predicaments." The boy complained loudly to the wolf.  
She gave him a toothy grin of a glance before shaking off, sending the boy flying off into the bushes. " I really hate it when you do that....." The boy stood up and gave her a look that wreaked of hatred. She just gave him another toothy grin before walking over and taking hold on the back of his fur kilt in her teeth and started walking with him in her mouth. "Could you let me down? I am perfectly capable of walking on my own. Besides....you're making me look stupid." The boy said with a pouty look as everyone else laughed.  
"I didn't know it was possible to make you look even more stupid then you already do Imay." Mamaru said standing before the wolf. "Oh haha Mamaru....REAL funny. Care, will you PLEASE put me down before you rip off this damn fur kilt completely?" Imay said in a slightly aggitated tone.  
The wolf grumbled a few more times before dropping the boy flat on his face. Mamaru and the other's laughed and shook their heads. Imay just stood up and wiped himself off trying to avoid eye contact with anyone knowing how much he was blushing. "It's not funny, it's rude and mean. The only thing Imay has ever done to you is catch your damn food Mamaru!" The smaller one of the brothers, Sakyo, snapped. "Sakyo, the only reason you're sticking up for him and not laughing yourself is because you've had a crush on Imay for as long as we all could remember!" Mamaru stated in a matter-of-fact sort of tone.  
Hearing this, both boys snapped their heads around to look at each other, then quickly turned away blushing even more then before.  
"Now that all that is said and done, would you mind if we continued on? Father IS waiting for them after all..." a slightly aggitated Mamaru said.  
The large wolf grumbled again and picked up Imay and Sakyo and tossed them onto her back, Katani quickly changed to a large wolf himself and Mamaru rode on his back. The rest of the way up the mountain, everyone noticed the uneasy silence between the two boys riding on the large white wolf. The air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Sakyo didn't look at Imay, and Imay didn't look at Sakyo, instead, they both sat there quietly and blushed. Coming to a sudden halt, Kagome looked up to see Mamaru hop off Katani's back and walk past the waterfall. Everyone with the exception of Kagome, dismounted and walked the rest of the way towards the den.  
"It's good to see you all again, my friends." a young-as-ever looking Koga greeted them all by giving them ALL hugs, with the exception of the children. "It's been a long time my old friends."  
"Far TOO long if you ask me." Stated a very pregnant Kagome as she dismounted her horse. "It's good to see you all again..." Koga said while smiling at his old friends. "I see that your children have grown quite a bit since we last saw each other...just as I'm sure mine have to you."  
"You're telling us, the last time we saw Sakyo and Mamaru, they were just little pups. And they had a thing about chewing on EVERYTHING....." Sango said with a smile.  
"Yeah...especially my tail...." a now, teenaged Shippo said with a pained look on his face.  
Mamaru laughed and smiled. "I humbly apologize for the terror I was as a child." Sakyo, looking as angry as ever, just brushed past his brother and father without so much as a word. "Mamaru, were you teasing your brother about Imay again?" Ayame said to her second oldest son.  
"I can't help the fact that he's got a crush on Imay, mother." Mamaru said in an apologetic sort of tone.  
"And he can't help it either, just like you can't help being in love with Sakura-chan of the Northern tribe...." Koga cut in scolding his son. The larger white wolf just walked past Mamaru shaking her head and snarling. "WHAT?!" Mamaru snapped at her. Before anyone could see what happened, there was a flash of golden silver hair and Mamaru was on the ground being pinned down with a sword at his throat by a younger looking female. She didn't look very strong, but she apparently was.  
"Care......get....off...me!" Mamaru gasped for air as the blade of the sword inched closer and closer to his adams apple.  
"CARE!! DON'T!!" Sakyo ran out of the cave and grasped the girls hand. "He's not worth it Care.....not over me....don't."  
The girl leaned forward and whispered something in Mamaru's ear, "You're not worthy of my time...much less my skill. You're not even a challenge." She then got off the startled boy and walked back to the cave with Sakyo holding her hand. Koga witnessing the whole thing, just shook his head. "Please excuse Cara, she's not usually that violent...except when it comes to defending Sakyo...." "THAT was Cara?!" Kagome said in shock. "That's your little girl?!" "Yeah, she's grown up quite a bit since she was little. She's even the best hunter and fighter out of all the wolf demons. I, personally am very proud of her." Koga boasted about his daughter.  
Miru and Haru stood in shock with their jaws hanging down. "Miru...did you see?"  
"Yeah...I did Haru...."  
"She was damn hot...we know this guys." Shippo cut in.  
Haru and Miru blushed at Shippo's words of obviousness.  
"She's been in a bad mood lately....It's most likely because Hitomaru has been hitting on her like crazy...." Imay said bluntly.  
A.N. That's the first chapter....sorry, I've been working in this for a while, I promise I'll have more up in a few days. Please wait and stick with me. '....In the mean time, review and comment please. They make the writer write faster. . 


End file.
